


Darker Than Black

by LukaThorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Character Info

Name :: Raedyn Snape  
DOB :: 12\21  
Gender :: Male  
Blood Status :: Half-Blood  
House :: Slytherin  
Hair Color :: Black with Blue Bangs  
Eye Color :: Green  
Pet :: Black with White Wing and Tail tip Feathers Hawk Named Zerixes  
Animagus :: Black and White Fox  
Patronus :: Fox  
Family :: Severus Snape (father, teacher at Hogwarts), Minerva McGonagall (mother, teacher at Hogwarts)   
Boyfriend :: Draco Malfoy  
Favorite Class :: Potions  
Wand Info :: 11", Blackthorn Wood, Dragon Heartstring  
Quidditch :: Beater

Rukia's Character

Name :: Ariel Scamander  
DOB :: 05\11  
Gender :: Female  
Blood Status :: Half-Blood  
House :: Hufflepuff  
Hair Color :: Red and Blonde Ombre  
Eye Color :: Bright Blue  
Pet :: Calico Cat Named Maya  
Animagus :: Ginger and White Cat  
Patronus :: Cat  
Family :: Newt Scamander (father, Magizoologist), Porpryins (Tina Scamander (mother, Magical Congress of USA)  
Boyfriend :: George Weasley  
Favorite Class : Care of Magical Creatures  
Wand Info :: 11", Ash Wood, Unicorn Tail Hair  
Quidditch :: Chaser

Rubalite's Character

Name :: Zander Lupin  
DOB :: 10\31  
Gender :: Male  
Blood Status ::Half-Blood  
House :: Ravenclaw  
Hair Color :: Red  
Eye Color :: Green  
Pet :: Short Haired Black German Sheppard Named Maggie  
Animagus :: Werewolf  
Patronus :: wolf  
Family :: Remus Lupin (father, Auror), Andromeda Black (mother)  
Girlfriend :: Luna Lovegood  
Favorite Class :: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Wand Info :: 11", Vine Wood, Phoenix Feather  
Quiditch :: Seeker

  
Kayame's Character

Name :: Ava Diggory  
DOB :: 07/23  
Gender :: Female  
Blood Status :: Half-Blood  
House :: Hufflepuff  
Hair Color :: Carmel Blonde  
Eye Color :: Brown  
Pet :: Black with White Markings Female Chihuahua Named Payne  
Animagus :: Leopard  
Patronus :: Leopard  
Family :: Amos Diggory (father, Dept. Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), Ahna Diggory (mother, Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement), Cedric Diggory (brother, Student)  
Boyfriend :: Fred Weasley  
Favorite Class :: Transfiguration  
Wand Info :: 10 1/3", Holly Wood, Thestral Tail Hair  
Quidditch :: Keeper


	2. Hair Dye

Shadows. Thats all the young black haired, green eyed boy remembered about his parents. That was the only memory he had, not having had any pictures to associate with the ones that had birthed him. The reasons he had heard were always a little odd as well. Things such as a war causing his parents to abandon him on the doorstep of none other than Remus Lupin.

"Oh come on, it's not as though I have any parents to force my hand into doing anything. I tell you, Zander. There are times that I wish I actually was related to the two of you. At least then I woldn't feel as though every time I look into the mirror I'm seeing a complete stranger." Raedyn says, running the newest of the coloring through his bangs, grimacing at the way the smell makes his stomach turn.

"Oh don't be like that. If you had been born into the family you would have had to deal with the curse as well. And just because you aren't blood doesn't mean anything! You know that!" Zander says, watching his best friend as he struggles. "I mean, at least you weren't forced to deal with some shitty parents. You never know." He says, turning to grab ahold of the nearest item. With a silent movement, it hurtles toward Raedyn only to be caught with a chuckle.

"Thanks!" Raedyn says, turning the comb in his hands as he runs his gloved hand through his soon to be dyed hair with a grin. "I think I might actually like this one." he says, watching the icy blue start to come through the pitch black hair.

"Well at least it's not a bad color this time! Not like that horrible gold color you tried last year for the holiday season." Zander says, leaning over Raedyn's shoulder to get a better look at the coloring.

"Ugh don't remind me! That was horrible and took forever to bleach out." Raedyn says, shuddering at the thought. They both turn to the door at the sudden knocking that can be heard from it.

"Can the two of you spare a moment? We need to talk." Remus says, looking at the two boys currently camped out in the middle of Raedyn's bed. They turn to each other with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. What's up?" Zander says, looking at his father with a raised eyebrow. Remus scratches the back of his neck in thought as he walks into the room to sit down on the desk chair that Raedyn had vacated a short time before.

"I got the two of your letters this afternoon. You start at Hogwarts two months from now." Remus says, a small smile appearing on his face. The two boys turn to look at him with excitement in their eyes.

"YES!!" They both shout at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. Remus clears his throat to get their attention.

"However, I will not be able to escort the two of you to the train. I have some work that has to be done that day. I shall be leaving you in Moody's care. I will be able to take you to get your books and equipment next week however." Remus says, handing the two of them their letters. They grab them with barely contained excitement. They open them up and read through them.

"Wow. I never would have thought we'd need this much stuff. Are we going to have enough money?" Zander asks, worry lines appearing on his face.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll get ahold of your mother and see if she'll pitch in on something." Remus says, a slight grin on his face. He turns to Raedyn. "and your parents left money for you for your schooling." he says, messing up both their hair only to look at his hand that he had used on Raedyn to see a strange watery navy blue mixture on it.

"Really, Rae?" He asks, looking at Raedyn with raised eyebrows.

"What? I wanted to do my hair before we had to go. It's not like I'm going to have time when I'm with Moody." Raedyn says, shrugging his shoulder. Remus chuckles before waving his hand to get the liquid off. He walks out of the room. Zander chuckles at the look Raedyn turns to him.

"Hey don't look at me." Zander says laughing as he was out of the room.

A month passes without much happening finding the boys in Diagon Alley with Moody not far behind.

"Come on, Moody!! I wanna go get our wands!" Zander shouts, jumping onto the ledge next to the Flourish and Blotts. Moody looks up at him with a scowl on his face.

"Get down here! What are you, a toddler?" Moody demands, grabbing ahold of Zander's right leg and lifting him up upside down.

"Oh come on, Moody! I just wanna have fun!" Zander complains, wiggling vigorously. Raedyn chuckles from his spot next to Moody leaning against the wall. Moody chuckles slightly before dropping Zander on the grass nearby.

"Come on, boys. We're going to Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion first then we'll to Ollivander's afterwards." Moody says, motioning for the two boys to follow him. They look at each other once before running to catch up with him.

  
They buy their school supplies and are headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron when they run into a boy with platinum blonde hair walking into Diagon Alley with two adults that look similar to him. Raedyn accidentally knocks into him as their walking into the bar. The boy turns to him with a sneer on his face.

  
"Watch where you're going!" the boy demands, turning to Raedyn with narrowed eyes.

  
"What the fuck! You're the one that ran into me! Shouldn't you be the one to apologize?!" Raedyn demands. The boy looks at him in shock. "What no one ever stand up to you before?" he demands.

"Who do you think you are! You're going to regret talking to me like that!" he says, turning to his father with narrowed eyes. "Do something father!" the boy demands, motioning to Raedyn without bothering to look at him. His father turns to Raedyn with narrowed eyes.

"Who are your parents, boy?" the father says, looking down at Raedyn with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, sir. I have never met them. I was raised by Remus Lupin." Raedyn says, bowing slightly to the family before standing back up straight with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Lupin, huh. Well that explains a lot." the man says, a look of enlightenment suddenly dawning on his face. Raedyn looks at him with a menacing glare on his face.

  
"Don't talk about Remus that way! He's the best man I've ever met!" Raedyn shouts, taking a step toward the man when suddenly there's an arm on his shoulder. He looks up only to see Moody standing there.

"Come along boy" Moody says before turning to look at the man. "And you. Do you sped your time insulting people in front of their charges?" Moody demands, glaring at the man.

"Mad-Eye Moody." the man says, looking at Moody with surprise. "What are you doing here?" he questions. Moody looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Moody grins.

"Oh, you know. Taking the young ones out to get their school supplies." he says, motioning to Raedyn and Zander who had just come out of the Leaky Cauldron to see what the hold up is. The man looks at Zander for a moment before disgust covers his face.

"You must before the child of Remus Lupin." the man says. When Zander nods, he turns to his family. "Come along. We're leaving." he says, motioning for them to proceed down Diagon Alley. Moody turns to the boys and motions toward he entrance. The three of them proceed inside the building.


	3. Meeting Someone Unexpected

"What was his problem?" Raedyn mutters, glaring in the direction that the family had gone.

"Never mind them." Moody says, motioning for them to continue their trek into the building. Once inside the three of them wander toward one of the empty tables. Once Zander and Moody sit down Raedyn walks toward the bar to order their food and drinks. He stands there a moment waiting only for a man with black shoulder length hair to back up into him. He looks at the guy with narrowed eyes.

"Do you mind?" he demands, motioning to the stain that now permeates his shirt. The guy turns to look at him with narrowed black eyes. He freezes when he sees Raedyn, looking him up and down.

"Who are you, boy?" the man demands, looking at Raedyn with something closed to recognition. Raedyn looks at him with confusion.

"Raedyn Lupin. Adopted son of Remus Lupin." Raedyn says, turning to look at the barman when he comes over with the drinks for their table.

"The food will be brought out shortly." the barman says, passing the drinks over. Raedyn thanks the man before turning back to the stranger.

"Lupin...." the man says only to glance upward when someone appears behind Raedyn.

"Why don't you run along to the table and wait there. I'll wait here for the food." Moody says, causing Raedyn to nearly jump out of his skin. He turns to Moody and nods before grabbing the drinks. He wanders to the table and hands Zander his drink. He sets Moody's on the table on the spot that he is sitting at.

"Who was that man?" Zander questions, looking at Raedyn with a confused look. Raedyn shrugs.

"Don't know." Raedyn says, dropping the corner of his table towel into his water. He brings the towel to his shirt and begins to rub his shirt, attempting to get the drink off his shirt that the stranger had dumped on him. Zander looks back over toward Moody only to see him in deep conversation with the stranger.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Zander says. Raedyn looks up at him in confusion. He looks up at the bar to see whats going on.

"Don't know. I got the impression that they don't much like each other." Raedyn says, going back to scrubbing his shirt.

"Why do you say that?" Zander asks, turning away from the two standing by the bar and focusing on Raedyn.

"Moody got all kinds of tense when he told me to come over here." Raedyn says, sighing irritatedly before throwing the towel on the table. "This isn't working!" he shouts, throwing his arms in the air before turning and walking away from the table. He strides toward the door into London with a single minded purpose.

"Rae wait!" Zander shouts, holding a hand out in the direction Raedyn had gone. He turns toward Moody and walks over. He taps on Moody's arm, causing the man to spin around, wand in hand.

"Oh, Zander. What is it?" Moody asks after a moment as he puts his wand away.

"Raedyn just left headed out into the Muggle streets." Zander says, worry clouding his mind. Moody's eye widens in shock as he turns toward the man he had been talking to.

"Forgive me, Severus, but I must attend to something." Moody says before turning away from the man and walking in the direction of the door into the Muggle world. As soon as they walk out the door they see Raedyn talking to a boy their age. Moody walks up to them with Zander right behind him.

"Raedyn!" Zander says, walking around Moody to stand by Raedyn, only to stop in his tracks when he sees a boy standing with Raedyn. Raedyn turns to look at them.

"Oh, um. This is Blaze." Raedyn says, motioning toward the boy standing in front of him. Moody motions toward the Leaky Cauldron with a pointed look.

"I guess I'll talk to you on the train." Blaze say, raising his hand in a farewell.

"I'll come find you on the first." Raedyn says, waving back. With one last look toward the boy, Raedyn turns and follows Moody and Zander back into the building.

Another month passes and September 1st has come. The boys are running around their room attempting to get the last of their stuff put together before Remus calls for them to leave.

"Boys!" Remus shouts up the steps. They both run to the top of the steps. "Time to go. If we wait any longer we're going to be late for the train." he says, making a hurry up motion. Both boys run down the steps with their trunks in hand, headed out the door. Remus walks out after them, carrying the cage that houses a short haired pure black German Shepherd puppy maybe eight weeks old. The three of them crawl into Remus' car and head off toward London.


	4. Departure

As they drive toward the muggle train station, Remus looks at the two of them out of the rear view mirror

 

"So boys, excited to be starting Hogwarts?" Remus asks, watching as Zander begins to pick at his fingernails and Raedyn stares out the window appearing lost in thought.

 

"Honestly? I'm not sure how I feel." Raedyn says, glancing away from the window for a moment to look at Remus. 

 

"I'm equal parts excited and nervous. What if someone finds out?" Zander says, looking at Remus with slight horror.

 

"Don't worry, I've talked to the headmaster about the situation. He has agreed to keep it quiet and supply a place for you during that time. He will fill the details in when you get to the school. As long as you don't tell anyone, no one should find out." Remus says, a reassuring smile appearing on his face. Zander nods in understanding, going back to picking his fingernails. Remus turns his eyes to look at Raedyn. "And I'm sure you'll be glad to be there once you get into the building. It's an amazing place with plenty amazing people inside." he says, slowing down to turn into the train station parking lot.

 

"I'm sure I will." Raedyn says, his smile appearing on his face. He looks around, taking in the extremely busy station. He chuckles lowly as he sees the muggles running around appearing to have no rime or reason in their running around like rabbits. They turn into a parking spot about halfway toward the station. 

 

"Alright boys, lets get your stuff. Raedyn, why don't you and Zander run up and get two trollys." Remus says, motioning toward the group of them sitting nearby. Both Zander and Raedyn nod before running off. They come back a moment later and between the three of them they manage to get all the supplies needed onto the two as well as Zander's puppy. Remus motions for the two of them to follow him up toward the stairs and inside the building. They swiftly find their way to the platform and with a little instruction from Remus on how to get to the platform, all three of them are standing on the platform, staring at the train as kids run all around them trying to get their things onto the train and say goodbye to those that had escorted them to the station. Remus turns to look at the two of them only to see that Raedyn had wandered off a short distance and is conversing with a tallish boy with black curly hair and bright green eyes. 

 

"Oh. That's the boy Raedyn met when Moody took us to Diagon Alley." Zander says, having looked when he noticed where his father's attention is focused. Remus turns to look at him with surprise. "I forgot they made plans to meet." he says, running his fingers through the german shepherds fur. Remus smiles.

 

"I'm glad he made a friend. I hope both of you make good ones that you can count on." Remus says, turning to look at Zander with a serious look on his face.

 

"I'm sure we will." Zander says, pushing his trolly toward the train, looking for a mostly empty compartment. He locates one without much difficulty and sticks his head inside to ask the two girls inside if he can join them. They both agree and he spends the next ten minutes or so trying to get his trunk and other essential packages inside the compartment. Once he's finished, he collapses to the seat and sighs. 

 

"I'm gunna go make sure Raedyn has gotten a compartment and is all settled." Remus says, walking away from the door in the direction he had seen Raedyn in last. He searches for a little while, unable to find Raedyn anywhere. Just before the train leaves, he sees Raedyn sitting in a compartment with around five other guys, smiling at something one of them had said. Remus sighs as he watches the train leave without him having made it over to the door. "Have a good school year." Remus says, standing there for a moment longer before heading back out of the platform and back to his car. Once inside he starts it and heads off toward the house.


	5. Fight on the Train

Remus quickly makes his way in the direction he had watched Raedyn walk in. He glances into the compartments as he goes, starting to get worried that he wouldn't be able to see him before the train sets off. Finally, just before the train takes off, he comes upon the compartment he had been looking for.

 

"Remus." Raedyn says, looking up with surprise on his face. Remus looks at him with a smile on his face. 

 

"What, did you think I wouldn't be coming to say goodbye?" he asks, pushing the door open slightly more and reaches inside, holding his hand toward Raedyn. "This is for you. Your parents left it with me when they gave you to me." Remus says, grabbing Raedyn's hand and setting the object inside it. Raedyn looks at him with shock clearly written on his face. Remus grins. "What? I was asked to hold onto it until you were ready, and I believe you are." he says, releasing Raedyn's hand and stepping back from the train. "Have a good time at school and I'll see you for the holidays." he says, waving as the train begins to take off from the station. Raedyn waves in his direction with a smile on his face, clenching the object close to his chest. He watches out the windows until he cannot see him anymore before turning toward the door as it pushes open, revealing none other than Blaze. 

   
"Oh hey! I was wondering where you were." Raedyn says, grinning from ear-to-ear as he fully turns and sits down on one of the seats. Blaze grins and sits down on the seat across from him. 

 

"Yeah, sorry man. I couldn't get through the crowd that's decided to appear on the other side of the train." he says, stretching his arms above his head, groaning.

 

"Hey, no problem." Raedyn says, setting the object that's covered in a silk cloth on top of his trunk. Blaze looks at it for a moment before glancing back up at Raedyn.

 

"What's that?" he asks, motioning to the object. Raedyn shrugs.

 

"I have no idea. Apparently my parents gave it to my guardian to give to me. I just got it literally seconds before you walked in here." Raedyn says, touching the object. Blaze nods in understanding. 

 

The train ride continues on as they talk and get to know each other better. When the train finally comes to a stop, the two of them get to their feet and head toward the door, only for the door behind them to suddenly fly open. Both Raedyn and Blaze turn to see none other than Malfoy. Raedyn glares at him and turns toward him.

 

"What do you want?" Raedyn demands, glaring at the boy standing in front of him. Malfoy looks at him with a sneer on his face.

 

"I came looking for Blaze. I wasn't expecting to find you here." Malfoy says, glaring one more time at Raedyn before turning to look at Blaze. "Apparently we're gunna be arriving at the school soon. I wanted to see if you were ready." he says, looking Blaze up and down. "But obviously not. Must have been too busy with this mudblood." he says, Raedyn takes a step toward him, balling his hands into fists.

 

"Ok, I take offence at that. I'm not even Muggle-born!!" Raedyn says, grabbing a hold of Malfoy's shirt. With a thrust of his wrist, Malfoy is up against the door of the compartment looking at him in shock. "Don't presume to know anything about me." he says, letting Malfoy fall to his feet as he walks out of the compartment with the small clothing bag he had packed with the clothes needed for the first day in his hand.

 

"What seems to be your problem." Malfoy demands as he walks out of the compartment and glances at Raedyn who is already half way down the hall. Raedyn spins to look at him with anger written clearly on his face.

 

"Don't presume to know what or who I am without asking ever again. I-" Raedyn begins only to stop in his tracks when he hears laughing behind him. He turns to see two girls walking toward them they stop when they catch sight of the two standing in the middle of the hallway. They look at them with confusion.

 

"Ohhhhh kay. Not sure what we stumbled into here, but don't mind us." the girl with the caramel blonde hair and brown eyes says. She turns to her friend with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Jeez what crawled up your pants." the girl with the red and blonde hair with blue eyes questions, looking from Raedyn to Malfoy in turn. 

 

"That's none of you business." Malfoy says, looking at them with irritation. "Why don't you just go on your way." he says, motioning for them to leave. Raedyn looks at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"It's not your problem bastard." Raedyn says, looking at Malfoy one more time before turning and heading down the hall in the direction he had been headed in to begin with before Malfoy had stopped him. He gets about half way to his destination when he runs into Zander. 

 

"Well hello, stranger! Where have you been hiding this entire trip?" Zander questions, looking at the sour look on Raedyn's face with confusion.

 

"Was in a compartment with someone I met when we were in Diagon Alley. That is until that bastard Malfoy showed up." Raedyn says, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face. Zander laughs, causing Raedyn to look at him in irritation. "What's so funny?" he demands.

 

"Never thought I'd see someone rile you up so much! You're usually the calm one!" Zander says, clapping a hand down on Raedyn's shoulder.   
  


"Yeah well... what do you expect when someone tries to call you a MudBlood." Raedyn says, slamming his fist into the wall next to him, causing a dent to form in the perfect wooden paneling. Zander looks at it in shock. They both watch as the dent disappears with a crackle of sparks.

 

"Raedyn." Zander says, turning to look at him with a wary glint in his eyes. "You need to calm down before-" 


End file.
